A LITTLE PLACE CALLED HELLOR HEAVEN
by The Lost Summer Rogers
Summary: Jess teaches Reading at Chilton Prep. what happens when Lory Huntzberger starts there, and her mom starts teaching there? Will Lory find stuff out about her mom that she never knew and always wanted to? LIT
1. Ro I mean Leigh

**A LITTLE PLACE CALLED HELL…OR HEAVEN**

Disclaimer: I still don't own them...**YET**

A/N: I know I was supposed to be working on RORY OR TYA? but I just had this idea and had to go with it.

PLEASE R&R!

Tya

"Living in a small town. Seems easy enough, even peaceful. Yeah right. Only those who have not lived in one would say that. I however have lived in a small town. Not easy. Not peaceful. The exact opposite. Every body knows what's going on with you. They know…EVERYTHING. I know it sounds weird but it's true.

The town I lived, let's just call it…hell. Yeah, that suites it nicely. Any way, I was moving to hell to live with my uncle…umm…let's call him Backwards Baseball Cap, BBC for short. That town was so…I don't even know how to describe it…perfect, TO perfect, sickening perfect. When I first got a look around, I seriously thought I was going to puke. However, what was even worse than the town, was the people in it.

Let's start with my Uncle BBC, he was actually one of the closest things to normal. He was always wearing a flannel shirt and a backward baseball cap, hence the name. He was probably the only person besides Ro- well someone else. God. What a huge disappointment _I_ must have been.

Then there were the G Girls; they were mother and daughter. The mother was around BBC's age, and the daughter was mine. They were only 16 years apart. They both had dark hair, and blue eyes. The daughter, Let's call, Leigh, her middle name, anyway, she had the prettiest, deepest, most amazing blue eyes. Anyway, we'll get back to her soon. What I want to talk about is the mother, Crazy. Crazy was just that, crazy. She was physco, sarcastic, pretty, coffee addicted, crazy, bizarre freak, and my uncle was TOTALLY in love with her, as she was to him. The whole town could see it, they however, they were oblivious. They **finally **saw the light, but that's a different story for a different time.

So in the town, besides Crazy, BBC, and Leigh, there was the town loser, Birt, the towns gossip gal, Ms. Jenny, the gnome and cat couple, Manny and Renay, Leigh's best friend, Kim, Kim's crazy, christen, Korean mom, Ms. Kim, Leigh's **_ex_**boyfriend, bag boy, and the person who thinks he runs the town, Taylor. They were all freaks. I HATED bag boy, and wasn't to fond of everyone else.

Now, besides BBC, the only other thing that was good in hell was Ro- I meant Leigh. She was perfect. She was the only thing that made me sane. Sometimes, she actually made hell, seem like heaven. She actually left her perfect boyfriend for me. I still don't understand why. She was the only reason, besides BBC, I EVER regretted leaving that town." Mr. Marino ranted.

I was actually interested. This week, the teacher's were supposed to explain their hometown in. I thought it was going to be totally boring, and up until now it had been. It was my first day, and I was bored to death. This class, this class had actually been interesting, usually reading classes weren't all that interesting.

I noticed Mr. Marino was in a daze. The bell rang and he seemed to be brought back to reality, "Okay, class thanks for listening to my rant. I hope the rest don't bore you to death. Ms. Huntzberger," my head shot u to look at him, "could you come u here for a second?" I nodded and walked over to him. "Okay. Hi Lory. What's Lory stand for? What's your mom's, dad's, guardian's name?" he asked.

"Umm… Lory stands for Lorelei, and my mom's name is Lorelei, but she goes by Rory, and my grandma's name is Lorelei, apparently, she was whacked up on Demerol. And my mom just followed suit." I rambled. It was in the Gilmore blood. Mr. Marino was turning pale, and then he realized I was still there.

"Umm. What's your dad's name?" he asked getting his color back, but still looking freaked.

"I think it's…it started with an L…I just saw him on Christmas…Logan…It's Logan!" He smirked slightly. I had no clue why.

"Okay Lory nice to meet you. I hope you have a good time in my Reading class, and, tell Rory, Jess says hi." I was confused, walking away, and I heard him mumble something about irony.

Next I walked to English class. It was my mom's AND my first day. She was teaching English, and I had her class. At least we have different last names. And with that I took a seat and prepared for Mom's speech.

A/N: just tell me what you think...and be nice.


	2. James Dean Wanna Be

**A LITTLE PLACE CALLED HELL…OR HEVEN**

**CHAPTER 2**

James Dean Wanna Be

Disclaimer: I don't even own the laptop I'm writing on.

A/N: Hya people! Thanks for the reviews.

Love yah all!

TYA

I walked into class, took a seat in the back and waited for my mom's speech. When she walked into class. All the guys started staring at her. It made me incredibly uncomfortable. Sure I knew my mom was younger and pretty, and I was used to guys hitting on her, but not guys MY age.

"Hello class. As you probably all ready figured out, I'm not Mr. Grades. He got a job at Harvard, and I'll be taking over for the rest of the year. My name is Lorelei Gilmore, but please call me Rory. If any of you address me as Miss, Ms. Gilmore, or mam', don't expect any recommendations from me. Call me Rory.

So, I guess it was a perfect week for me to come. I get to talk the whole class period, today about my town, tomorrow about my school, Wed. about my family, Thurs. about my friends, and on Fri. you get to tell me what you thought about me. I love talking, but usually it turns into rambling, It's the Gilmore way. Now let me wow you with my brilliance and my town.

First off, I'm not going to tell you the name of anyone, for embarrassment purposes. Now, let the wowing begin.

I grew up in one of the weirdest towns ever. It was a smaller town. For the first part of my life, it was heaven, and then I turned 16. Let's just say heaven turned into hell. But I would never and still don't want to live somewhere else. Let's call heaven for now. Do you know what really makes a town different? The people in it.

There were SO many people! There was the Town Selectman who thought he ran the town. The Dance studio owner who was also the town gossiper. My neighbors, the cat and gnome couple. The town troubadour. The person who ran the book store. The town loser, he was in his 30's, but still acted like he was 5. The town religious freak, also one of my best friend's mom. The town rock group, which said best friend was in. The town's perfect boy, my first boyfriend, which reminds me, don't date someone perfect, you'll get bored WAY too easily. The grumpy town diner owner, he was like a dad to me. The James Dean wanna be, the grumpy diner owner's nephew and my second boyfriend, I left perfect boy for him, I had way more fun with him. The funny, crazy, sarcastic, pretty, interesting girl who made the town seem like heaven, my mom. And finally, the town Princess, note the face I'm making, me.

The town was finally normal, every body had down there own routine. That's when James Dean Wanna Be moved to town. Apparently he was getting into some trouble in New York and his mom couldn't handle it, so he came to live with his uncle. He turned the town upside down. Ha ha, I rhymed. So any way, he stole my neighbor's gnome, made a fake murder, and got the whole town against him, and yet still got me to like him, and my boyfriend to break up with me because he knew I didn't love him any more, I liked James Dean Wanna Be.

So any way that was my town…um you guys can talk for the rest of class, if you need any thing walk up and talk to me." My mom said, I don't think she took more than 3 breaths. After several guys flirted with her, I walked up to her desk.

"Hey mom." I said so that only she could hear.

"Hey sweets. What's up?" she asked.

"Umm…Two things. One, Luke has a nephew? You dated him? And how come you never mentoined him. That counts as one.

She smiled and leaned back in her desk, "Yes. Yes. Grams doesn't like talking about him, she's never liked him and because sometimes it's too painful to talk about. So, what's number two?"

I sighed; knowing that was the best answer I was getting. "This I'm a little confused about, but my Reading teacher told me, and I quote, "Tell Rory, Jess says hi." I don't get it, but maybe you do mom? Mom you're turning white!" I said.

She snapped back into reality, "What? Who's your teacher? That's a stupid question. He has dark hair, brown eyes? He is Jess Marino? Jess is a teacher? Wow!" I just stared at her really confused she was about to explain but the bell rang. She just looked relived and whispered, "Bye Lory."

I had absolutely NO idea what was going on, but I planned to find out.


	3. Better Chances With The Comedian God

**A LITTLE PLACE CALLED HELL…OR HEAVEN**

**CHAPTER 3**

BETTER CHANCES WITH THE COMEDIAN GOD 

Disclaimer: I still don't own GG, however, sometimes I pretend I own Jess…shhh!

A/N: Hi every one! Thanks for the reviews! Shout outs are at the end!

PS: some of this is going to be written in script form

Love yah guys!

TYA 

I went through the rest of my classes without passing out. The only other _interesting _time that school day was when I said I was a Huntzberger, Logan's child, and my science teacher, all I remember about her was that she was young and blonde, kept giving death glares.

When I got home, I started grilling my mom about Mr. Marino, which she successfully avoided. Our conversation went some thing like this:

Me: How do you know Mr. Marino?

Mom: Hey sweets, how was your first day?

Me: Mom…please just tell me-

Mom: do you want to come with me to get coffee?

I stopped her, and looked her strait in the eye

Me: Mom tell me how you know him

She smiled at me sweetly and answered sincerely

Mom: Angel face, you have a better chance of meeting Jim Carry, the comedian god, then me telling you about Jess. Now scoot, mommy's out of coffee, that is lethal.

And with that, she left. I new that was all I was getting. But some how, I'd find out.

THE NEXT DAY 

Reading class FINALLY rolled around. I LOVE this class. Today Mr. Marino talks about school.

"Class! Hello. Today I'm supposed to talk to you about school. Not much to say. I really didn't go much. I actually failed my senior year. Don't get me wrong, I was smart, smarter than most people there were. The problem was my actually proximity to the school. I did however read like crazy! I was book obsessed. You guys are probably wondering how someone who hated school, ended up teaching. I wonder that a lot myself.

When I was a teen, I was a rebel without a cause who messed up Star…hell. So, as yah might have guessed, I wasn't very open. I had put up so many walls. Sometime after I figured out I couldn't take my girlfriend to prom, because of the whole failing thing, the not talking much, at all, ever, wall came down. Which is why I can stand here in front of you today.

So, that's all I have to tell yah about school, talk till' the bell rings, and don't bug me." Mr. Marino said, going back to reading 'Howl'.

Eventually, the bell rang and I headed to my mom's class. She was already in the class reading, 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'. When the bell rang, she still didn't look up. I noticed she didn't have a cup of coffee on her desk. So, ignoring the looks from my classmates, I walked up to her, went through her bag, took out a thermos of coffee, put it close to her nose, and when she reached for it, I pulled it farther back until she finally looked up.

"Why do you deprive me of coffee?" She started to me, then noticed the rather amused class. "Umm…Right! School! Class! So, Lory take a seat and thank you." I did as I was told and took a seat. I was awaiting her speech, I had a feeling her speech was going to be longer than most, and I knew I was right.


	4. Go Me

**A LITTLE PLACE CALLED HELL…OR HEAVEN**

**CHAPTER 4**

GO ME

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but you probably don't either…ha! In your face!

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed! Just so you know, I like Tristan a lot to, so I am going to write nicely about him, bit this is a LIT. I think this is going to be my best story. Tell me what you think…bye!

Love you SO much

**TYA**

"Yay! Hi class! Today I talk about school! I actually went here, to Chilton. Head Master Medina actually used to be my English teacher. So, the boring stuff was I got all A's, was class Vice President, and graduated valedictorian. Boring.

Now, on to fun things. Let's start with Mr. Medina. He was a great teacher, but the interesting part was that he dated my mom, they were actually engaged when my mom decided not to marry him. But, any way, he made things oh so interesting. Especially when Rome (A/N: remember she's not using real names) caught my mom and Mr. Medina making out in his classroom. She told the whole school, so I got treated like crap for a month, cause apparently I was getting good grades because my mom was screwing the teacher. That was SO unfair. The hardest part for me was calling Mr. Medina _Max_ after school.

Then there were the students, Rome, Bible Boy, Rome's Posse: Ditzy and Slutty, and Bible Boy's Posse: Dumb and Dumber.

Rome was a pop up book from hell. My first day she appears right by me, tells me SHE rules this school, SHE is the smartest girl here, SHE was going to be editor of the Franklin, and SHE was going to be valedictorian. First, we hated each other, then, we tolerated each other, than she hated me, then we became freindish like, then I go into my dorm at Yale, and there she is, telling me that we are roommates, and now she's one of my top three best friends.

Then there was Rome's Posse, Ditzy and Slutty. They were all ways following her, doing what she said. We in all ended up being friends. Ditzy was a brunette who was just that, ditzy, but she was always happy and bubbly. Slutty was well, slutty. She was a blonde who was always throwing herself at guys, but she was always fun to be around.

Then there was Bible Boy. If you were wondering about the nickname, he always called me Mary, as in Virgin Mary, like, a goody two-shoes, so I nicknamed him Bible Boy for all the biblical insults. So, any way, he was more annoying than, well, almost every one. He was cocky, rich, blonde, annoying, and had a bigger ego than most people. He was hot and he knew it. He asked me out daily, it as incredibly annoying. Our day always went something like this:

BB: Mary, I can't see why we're not friends.

Me: Maybe it's because you can't learn my name.

BB: See, I think its cause I make you nervous.

Me: Oh boy

BB: You like me, you know it, I know it, so why can't we just know it, _together._

ME: Bye ET (I'm not telling why I called him that).

So, we go to class, he sits behind me, the whole time twirling my hair. I keep flicking his hand a way. When the bell rings, he's going to attempt to get me to go out with him when Rome ambushes me." My mom said and was about to continue when some one cut in.

"Did you ever consider dating him." A girl asked

"Of course I did, then, he spoke. So any way, that was, we were starting to be OK with each other, maybe even friends. Then the year ended. Next year, he's hanging around with Dumb and Dumber. Pulling pranks, which he did before, but now was getting caught. Than one day, he shows up late for a play me, him, Rome, Ditzy, and Slutty were performing together. He tells my he got pulled out of school because of going through Dumb's dad's safe with Dumb and Dumber, and that he was going to military school. And that was the last I remember seeing him.

Now, I want to talk about Yale. I LOVED it. It made me less of a Mary, more of a Maggie. In other words, I was more open. I made more friends, had more fun, the only bad part was leaving heaven. Well, that's all I have to say about school, so, don't bug me." My mom said and went back to reading.

I started looking at my notes from Yesterday. Of what Mr. Mari_a_no(A/N: thank you Milo Maniac and Lee) said and what my mom said, when I FINALLY realized how they knew each other. I stood up and started screaming. EVERY one in that classroom started looking at me. I was about to explain when the bell rang. I smirked and walked out of the room.

All I could think was 'Go mee, go mee, go me, go me go meee!'


	5. THE ETCHASKETCH DUDE

**A LITTLE PLACE CALLED HELL…OR HEAVEN**

**CHAPTER 5**

THE ETCH-A-SKETCH DUDE

A/N: Again, thanks for reviewing! The more you review, the faster I type. So thanks

Disclaimer: Fine, I admit it, I do not own GG. But Oh how I wish I did.

Love you all

**TYA**

That night, I made it home before mom. I was sitting at the table, smirking, waiting for her.

"What the hell as that today?" my mom asked entering the house. I chose to ignore her.

"Today I figured something out. My dad was blonde right that's how I didn't figure it out yesterday (A/N: I have nothing against blondes, I am blonde)?" She just stared at me so I continued, "I mean, he comes from a small town called Hell, he's a rebel without a cause, his uncle is ALWAYS wearing a backward baseball cap and owns the towns diner. In this town there is a loser, gossiped, cat and gnome couple, a crazy coffee addicted psycho, and a girl who he dated with the bluest blue eyes ever, she even left her PERFECT bagboy boyfriend for him, he still doesn't get why. Huh. That sounds oh so similar to your speech. I wonder why. Is Mr. Mariano, umm, oh I don't know, James Dean Wanna-Be?"

She was silent for a long time before whispering, "Maybe…Okay fine. Yes I dated him. Yes I fell in love with him. Yes I probably still love him." I smirked.

"See yah in class, Leigh." I said before skipping off to my room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello class. Ready to hear me ramble about my 'family'. Huh. The only person I ever actually considered family was BBC. My mom was a drugged up alcoholic, and my dad, when I was little, he went out for diapers, and just didn't come back. So, when I was about 17, my mom sent me to live with my uncle BBC.

I don't know what else there is to say. My mom is now married to the etch-a-sketch dude. I haven't seen her happier. My uncle BBC is engaged to Crazy.

Kay kids, don't bug me, but if you really have to, do." Jess, that's cool, calling him Jess, said.

I skipped up to his desk, "You used to date my mom?" I asked.

"Umm, well…yah" he stuttered. Just then the bell rang.

"Bye James dean wanna-be" I said and skipped off to my next class thinking, 'The etch-a-sketch dude?'


	6. El Douche and Snickelfritz

**A LITTLE PLACE CALLED HELL…OR HEAVEN**

**CHAPTER 6**

EL DOUCHE AND SNICKELFRITZ

A/N: Hya! Thanks for reviewing enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, nothing, nada, zilch, get the picture?

**_Love you guys!_  
TYA**

"Why hello on this lovely mourning class. You might be wondering why so cheery today, well that is because today I get to tell you about my mom! My mom is my favorite person in the world. She is the most bestest, funniest, coolest person ever.

You see, my daughter also used to be able to be tied for that position, that is until she figured MY secret out and rubbed it in my face. Evil daughter.

OH! Your guy's faces are funny! You didn't realize I had a daughter! Ha ha! I win! You guys all know my daughter, Lory!" My mom started, suddenly everyone looked at me. I just smirked a typical Hutzberger smirk.

One of the kids suddenly called out, "You mean you got impregnated by Mitchum Hutzberger?" I fell over laughing. A look of utter disgust passed over my mom's face.

"EWW! GROSS! How could one even think like that? I mean Mitchum's…old! No, her dad's Logan Huntzberger." After my mom saying that, gasps could be heard all around the room.

Finally someone spoke, "You mean, like, the hottie(at this point I looked like I was going to barf) who seems to be socially shattered because one Ace Hayden broke his heart?" My mom fell over laughing.

"He still refuses to use my real name…" My mom said, all the students looked at her in disbelief so she continued. "Oh right, let me introduce my self 'properly'. I am Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the 3rd, daughter of Lorelei Gilmore, now Danes, and Christopher, life wrecker, immature, butthead, HAYDEN.

Ace was the butt-faced miscreant's, Logan's, nickname for me.

Any way, no more talky about buttheads, on to my mommy dearest! My mom was the coolest, most bestest, most awsomest mom any one could ask for.

She was even less mature then me.

She worshiped coffee, as we all should, it IS the elixir of life!

She was in love with Oompa Loompas; she actually had several dreams about marrying them.

She woke up late for my first day at Chilton because her FUZZY alarm clock didn't PUR on time.

When people didn't agree with her at town meetings, she'd throw fries at them.

Just to annoy her now husband when she first met him, she would call him Duke instead of Luke.

She nicknamed Head Master Charleston El Douche and Snickelfritz.

Well, to sum it up, she is crazy, and I love her!

Okay, well I can't tell you why my daughter is the EVIL child, or I'd tell you my secret. I could tell you embarrassing stories, but why waste MY precious time talking on the person who is an EXCACT replica of her great grandma?" My mom ranted, and I gasped.

"Take it back! Take it back or I'm telling your mom what you said last week, that she was becoming great grandma. And remember how mad she got at you last time you compared her to great grandma? She withheld Gramp's coffee from you." I said smirking.

"Fine I take it back, MEANY!" my mom yelled very immaturely.

The rest of the class was staring in shock. For one of 5 reasons: 1, they are still in shock that Logan was my dad, 2, they were still disbelieving that my mom was Ace Hayden, 3, her mom was daughter of Lorelei Gilmore and Christopher Hayden who got pregnant at 16, 4, they couldn't believe the relationship between Mom and Gran, or 5, they could not believe the relationship between me and her.

Just then the bell rang.

"Hasta La Vista class, I will see you tomorrow!" my mom shouted as the students started returning back to normal. Now it's time to visit Gran and Gramps to get some answers about Mr. Mar…I mean Jess, and who in hell was the Etch-a-Sketch dude?


	7. Doesn't take an AV geek to figure it out

**A LITTLE PLACE CALLED HELL…OR HEAVEN**

**CHAPTER 6**

DIDN'T TAKE AN AV GEEK TO FIGURE IT OUT

A/N: Hi! So anyway, I haven't seen 6th season yet, so I might not be totally caught up on what happened. By the way, I LOVE getting reviews, so thanks to all of you who did, and for those who haven't…I'm watching you…

Disclaimer: I own my thoughts…I think…but those are it!

_Love You All_

**TYA **

When I got back to Stars Hollow, after school, I headed strait to Grandpa Luke's Diner. I was about to call for Gramps when I suddenly stopped and looked at the image in front of me.

Gramp's looked more annoyed then I'd ever seen him. Some lady, who looked a little like him, with short blonde hair was talking to him and smiling. Some fat guy with a bald spot was agreeing with everything the lady said, and making Gramp's look more annoyed. And Gran was laughing.

"Umm…hi." I hesitantly said, making my presence known.

"LORY!" Gran screamed running over to me, and enveloping me in a rib-braking hug.

"Need…air…now…please…" I mumbled. Gran let me go and smiled brightly. That's when every one joined in, to follow the conversation, I'm gonna give you this chart:

BS guy with a bald spot.

SBH the girl with the short blonde hair.

GL Gramps

GR Gran

And ME me:

BS: Who's the chick?

GR: My granddaughter, Lory.

SBH: Rory has a daughter? Huzzah!

GR and BS: Huzzah!

GL: Oh jeez…

ME: I'm confused…

GL: Right, Lory, let me introduce you to my sister, Liz, and her husband, T.J.

ME: Oh…Etch-A-Sketch dude and Jess' mom.

GR: How do you know Jess?

ME: Funny story actually, by the way, thanks for telling me about him. Well, you know how mom is teaching English at Chilton well…

SBH: Oh…yah. Did I mention to yah Luke that Jess teaches reading at…um…Chilton?

GL: Umm…NO!

ME: Well, he does. So anyway, this week, it's kind of like a 'Get To Know Your Teacher' thing, so the whole week, they talk about there town, schooling, family, and friends. And, well, let's just say it didn't take an AV geek to figure it out.

GR: Oh my god!

GL: Yah…

SBH: Oh yeah…I forgot they used to date…

BS: whose etch-a-sketch dude?

GL: You.

ME: why is he called etch-a-sketch dude?

GL: long story.

GR: OH MY GOD!

ME explaining it to SBH: The realization just crossed her.

GR: Rory, and…Jess…at the same school? He's a teacher? Wow! Do they know that they are at the same school? Are they freaking out? What did Jess say about me in his speech? What did Rory say about me in her speech? And what kind of lame school does a 'Get To Know Your Teacher' week? Oh yeah, Chilton does…I wonder if the new headmaster is as bad as old Snickelfritz Charleston is. Lory, I need answers.

ME: They know they are both teachers at Chilton. Yes, they are freaking out. Jess said you were a crazy, psychotic, coffee addicted freak. Mom said you were the most bestest awsomest mom EVER. And you know headmaster Medina, so you tell me.

GR: Oh my god…

ME: Yah…so anyway I came here to get answers about Jess, and you guys will supply me with them. Kay? Kay. Okay, first off, how long did they date?

GL: about a year…

ME: Like, how serious were they?

GL: well, even if they wouldn't admit it then, they were in love.

GR: Bleh.

ME: Why did they break up?

(No answer)

ME: What? What happened?

GL: Umm…well…Jess found out he was failing and couldn't take Rory to prom, so he was all moody and didn't tell Rory why. So him and Rory got into a verbal fight, and about 10 minutes later, him and Rory's ex-boyfriend, Dean got into a not so verbal fight. And then, the next night, while he and Rory still weren't speaking, Jess' father makes an appearance. So after Jimmy, Jess' dad, left, Jess went after him to California without saying goodbye.

ME: Wow.

GL: There's more. So anyway, about 6 months later, Jess comes back, looking for his car that I stole which is a different story for a different time. So, anyway, of course your mom had to come back for the fire light festival THAT weekend. And, he tells her he loved her and drove away.

ME: No way…

GL: There's more.

ME: More?

GL: Yes more. So any way, later that year, he shows up at her dorm and asks her to come away with him. She says no, and that was the last they heard from each other.

ME: Wow!

GR: Yeah, so you better get home before your mom comes here.

ME: Right. Bye everyone.

GL: Bye Lory.

GR: Bye Angel face!

BS: Later kid.

SBH: Bye cutie!

(End weird script form thingy.)

Wow! That was a lot of information to intake in a 15-minute period…. just, wow. Well, yah. Maybe Jess will say something interesting in his speech tomorrow. Mom too. I still can't believe no one told me! Gilmore's need to know everything! I'll get back at my mom, yah, which should be fun…


End file.
